On the Orchard Wall
by fated.destined.forever
Summary: Pam proposes a new event for the bar, Speed Dating. Eric,never one to miss an opportunity, agrees. See what happens when Fangtasia hosts 'A Night On the Orchard Wall'. My entry for the Poppin Eric's Cherry One-Shot Contest. A/U OOC


**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: On the Orchard Wall**

**Pen name: fated_destined_forever**

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): Virgin**

**Primary Players: Eric, Pam, Sookie**

**Beta'd by: DelightfulDish**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Sookie Stackhouse series. Charlaine Harris does.

**To see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

A/N I want to thank my incredible beta DelightfulDish who made this possible. I truly am grateful that she offered to help me when the deadline was just hours away. Thank you again for making my wish to write true!

* * *

**This story was inspired by the following poem: **

"**Cherry-Time" by Robert Graves **

**Cherries of the night are riper**

**Than the cherries pluckt at noon **

**Gather to your fairy piper **

**When he pipes his magic tune: **

**Merry, merry, **

**Take a cherry; **

**When I sound the fairy call, **

**Gather here in silent meeting, **

**Chin to knee on the orchard wall, **

**Cooled with dew and cherries eating. **

**PPOV**

"Pamela, what are you doing?" Eric asked me in his fatherly manner. It didn't matter how many years I had spent with him or how many years I spent on my own, I was forever his child. We were partners in a number of business ventures and perhaps each other's confidant, but there still was that line of Maker/Child that we did not cross. He is my Maker, and when he calls on me, I must obey. Please do not misunderstand my feelings about our relationship. I love who I am. What I am. I am a VAMPIRE and proud that Eric is my maker.

I realized that Eric must be in a mood, since he used my full name of Pamela instead of Pam. He didn't use the whole first name middle name like humans do when scolding their children. Sometimes when I find myself around humans and this occurs, there is an overwhelming urge to snap their necks and shout at the little teacup humans. A low sounding growl brought me back into the present.

"Nothing Master. I was just finishing looking up some new Dr. Phil stuff," I replied, shutting my laptop quickly and rushing around the desk. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, get Compton on the phone and tell him that I need to speak with him," he ordered. I just rolled my eyes and asked why he still dealt with him. Bill Compton, the vampire version of Spinelli (yes, I TIVO my daytime stories), works for Eric and their relationship is… how should I put this… a love/hate relationship. While the balance fell more on the hate side of the relationship, I believe there is a secret bromance there. Just my humble opinion.

Grabbing my blackberry, I phoned Bill and relayed the Master's message. Knowing him, he was probably busy serving Frescas. _Mainstreaming is for pussies_. I walked back into the living room and found my laptop in Eric's hands. He was looking at the screen with a rather amused look.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, the annoyance evident in my tone.

"Is there something you would like to talk about Pamela?" he asked me, quirking his eyebrow. The smirk he was giving me made it clear that he had found what I was actually searching for on the computer.

"Actually I do have something I would like to talk to you about," I responded in the voice I used when conducting business. I wasn't fully prepared to discuss my proposal, but I guess now was better than ever. I wanted to make it clear that what he found was business related and not personal.

EPOV

I knew that there was more to Pam's excessive use of the computer. For the past couple of weeks, she has been on that thing for hours and anytime I asked, she responded that she was "just surfing the internet." I had heard that human men use that term when trying to hide from their wives the fact they are looking at porn .As you already know, I have no reason to look at pornography as I probably have experienced everything they showed. Actually, I may have even invented some of the positions. If she's not looking at porn, then what is she looking at?

So ever curious, more like my need for control, I sent my child to call Compton. Yes I could have texted him myself, but I needed to rid her of the computer to find out what was going on. While she was completing my order, I grabbed her laptop and was asked to sign in. I taught her well, I thought as I tried to determine what her password would be. I attempted different passwords, when it became apparent that Pam put everything in her VAULT. _Ahhh yes, it is in her vault. _

The computer's homepage came onscreen, and I began searching for anything and everything. There were files for Fangtasia and other business investments, pictures, and a collection of music. I searched her 'favorited' websites and found nothing unusual. Well, except for the fact that she had bookmarked over 20 different stories labeled under "fan fiction." I had no idea what that was but apparently she was very fond of them. I continued to dig further finally coming upon a folder labeled kärlek. Love… why would she have a folder titled Love. I clicked on the file and could not believe what I saw. There were saved links to dozens of dating websites. Was Pam looking for love? This was too good, I thought, and needed to know more. The first site I logged onto was apparently the place where "one can find their eternal soul mate." Trust me, after living for 1000 years, there are very few, if any, people you want to be your eternal soul mate.

I perused through the site, mostly fangbangers and posers on there, suddenly coming upon Clancy's profile. Laughter ripped through my body as I read his profile. Poor guy. I was having fun and checked out several other dating sites, so I didn't hear Pam enter. She stared at me, moving her eyes between the computer and myself, letting me know I had been caught. I asked her if there was anything she wanted to tell me, smirking and quirking an eyebrow. _You have been caught too. _

She responded that indeed she had something she wanted to tell me. I prepared myself to hear this interesting tale she was going to tell. Perhaps she found her eternal soul mate on www. datingfangs. com . A loud sigh brought my attention back to the conversation at hand. "Yes my child, what would you like to discuss?"

"Well, I have been researching new business opportunities for Fangtasia and have a proposal for you," she replied. "As you may or may not be aware, there is a trend in the human world to meet a prospective mate through non-traditional methods. Among the new ways to "hook up" is through online dating. Another way is called speed dating. It is when a person meets several potential mates in one night for about 3-5 minutes each time, then arranges to meet for a follow-up date."

"Are you proposing that we start a dating service for humans?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. What possible human would agree to let vampires 'hook them up,' as Pam had stated using the slang term? After existing among humans for this long, I had a good sense that not many of them wanted to be involved with our kind. I mean, could you blame them? How desperate do you need to be to have a vampire be your matchmaker?

Again I got the infamous Pam eye roll. "While it would be entertaining to observe the pairing of silly humans, I propose we hold speed dating for our kind. A majority of our clientele comes here to meet potential mates, be it for just a quick pleasure, but what if we offer the opportunity to meet someone for more than that? In addition, do not forget that a large human clientele patrons Fangtasia looking for a vampire lover. How about we offer them the chance to meet up with their potential, eternal, soul mate?" she described, clearly having done her homework. If there is one thing I know, it is that my child is efficient.

I asked her how it would work and what needed to be done. She explained one evening at the bar would be speed dating night. Customers would pay a fee to participate and the dating would begin. What occurred after they met was up to them. I agreed to give it a shot as I was not one to pass on an opportunity to bring in revenue.

"There would have to be certain stipulations in order for this to work," I told her. She nodded, listening attentively.

"First, the same rules for how people conduct themselves here on a regular night apply. There is to be no biting or feeding as the police would shut us down. Second, I want background checks on all potential participants, both human and vampire. Registration should take place a week in advance, so Compton can perform the checks. We do not want any FOTS crazies infiltrating nor do we want rogue vampires. Next, additional security will be employed for that evening to ensure the safety of the customers. Finally," I said with a smirk, "you may or may not participate in the speed dating, should you feel that your potential eternal soul mate is present."

"And what about you? Shall you be partaking in the dating?" I heard her ask. I just gave her the eye roll, and she began to laugh. "My participation in the night's events is dependent on my need. Should I feel so inclined then I will enthrall the vermin. If no one of interest is there, then I shall remain working in my office."

We continued to discuss the event and agreed to host the first night a week from Saturday. Pam took notes, creating a to-do list for herself and Ginger, since there were a few things that could only be done during the day. I made a list for myself to interview possible security, noting to have both human and supernatural guards for the night. I would need to give Compton the list of names for the background checks and ask for a detailed report on each. Speaking of Compton, where the fuck was he? "Pamela, did you call Compton?"

"Yes, Master, I did. He informed me that he would be here," I heard her respond from the kitchen.

As I waited for Bill, I began to think of what we should call the event. Vampire Speed Dating just wasn't a good marketing name. Perhaps I would wait to see how this all worked out, before naming the event and publicizing it. Saturday night would be a trial run, providing us feedback, and working out any issues that might occur. As I continued to work, Compton finally arrived. "You were asked to be here an hour and a half ago," I barked.

"More like ordered here," he mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, ordered as I am your sheriff, and it would be wise to remember that. What was so pressing that you disobeyed my command?" He just smiled and it was then I smelled it, my nostrils flaring. The lingering smell of fairy. Why would he smell of fairy? Better yet, where could I find a fairy? "Why do you smell of fairy?" He looked at me, just smiling, obviously not willing to share.

Fairies are intoxicating to our kind, and if one fights the urge to kill the fairy, the sex is incredible. It has been a long time since I have had the fortune of being with a fairy. My first experience with a fairy occurred about 100 years or so ago. She was tall, beautiful, with long black hair. Our paths had crossed in the woods as I was returning from a battle. I was filled with bloodlust from the battle and there was a need to react. She was standing by a stream, looking all angelic and the lust to take her was uncontrollable. My nostrils flared, my cock hardened, and I stalked toward her. I wanted to capture her and make her mine. She must have sensed me, but she did not run away. She stood there, looking at me, like she wanted me to approach her. Slowly I did, and when I reached her, she smiled offering me her hand. I took it and she led me down a path.

Beyond the stream was an orchard, and she and I headed toward a wall. She began to undress me, and I returned the favor. My urges were having an internal battle as I wanted to fuck her and drain her. Once we were naked, she reached for me and pressed my engorged cock towards her awaiting pussy. I was far gone and slid into her. She was bare, wet, and clamping down on me. I pulled out and slammed back in. I let out a feral growl, and my fangs ran down. I turned her head so her neck was exposed and bit down. She moaned, and I began to drink pure fairy blood. Pure fairy blood is like the purest drug. The perfect high. I just lost it and began to plow into her against the orchard wall. We must have been at it for hours, when I finally began to come down from the high. She reached for her clothing, and I had to laugh at the irony: the angel and devil.

We parted ways and never did meet up again. However that was not my last encounter with a fairy. There were several more, in fact most occurring against that very orchard wall. It was the place where I and the fairy Claudine had "popped our cherries" so to speak. It was my first time with a fairy, and she with a vampire. In the fairy realm I earned the name 'Fairy Piper' because of my known encounters with fairies. I never did kill a fairy that I was with. It was understood that I would not hurt them even though I wanted to.

"Sheriff? Sheriff? Eric, are you going to explain what you called me for?" Bill asked, breaking me from my walk down memory lane. I went right in to explaining what was needed of him. He was amused at first, but he then seemed genuinely interested. I believe Bill was a romantic at heart. He loved and stayed with his maker Lorena for so long, that he did believe in an eternal soul mate. Perhaps Pam was on to something. No matter whether human or vampire, people wanted to not be alone.

Compton left and Pam returned to the living room. "I have decided to name the event 'A Night on the Orchard Wall.' Please call the printers and have flyers made. Also, place advertisements in the local paper as well as in the Ruston and Bon Temps papers," I rattled off as she jotted down everything in her notebook.

"How did you come up with that name?" she teased. She had hinted before to knowing of my trysts but never outright questioned me or stated that she did indeed know. But I know my child and nothing gets past her. That is what spending hundreds of years together does. More than that was the fact that she was the one I could trust. The one I did trust. I called on her, not because I was her sire, but because she had my back. She did it, not because she was my child, but because I had her back. You could say we were a type of eternal soul mates.

The week went by quickly as we prepared for the event. While I wasn't surprised to see some of the regulars request to be a part of the festivities, I was pleasantly surprised at the number of humans that wanted to attend. It was going to be quite the event. On Friday evening, Pam and I met with the staff, security, and Compton, to finalize everything. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, and I will admit that I was, too.

Once I awoke on Saturday evening, I had a few hours to get ready. I decided to 'suit up' (Pam TIVOs How I Met Your Mother) giving the minions something to aspire to. I left my hair down so women couldn't help but admire me more. Pam entered the room 'suiting up' herself. She, like Claudine, was an angel and devil. Only those of us, who are her friends, really know how conservative Pam is.

"Ready to meet your eternal soul mate?" she giggled. I gave her my infamous eyebrow quirk, and we headed out to Fangtasia. It was already starting to fill up, and I was so proud that my child had thought of this. It was clear that it was going to be a success. I quickly checked with the staff and security and was assured that everything was on track and we should commence the festivities. I signaled Pam, letting her know to begin.

She took the stage and went over the rules for the event. She rang a bell and the dating began. I sat on my throne (yes, I have one) and watched. Several people inquired about me, but neither Pam nor security would inform them that I was not participating. It wasn't until I saw her, sitting at a table waiting for her next date, that I changed my mind.

She was wearing a white dress with red flowers, and her blond hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was looking around, appearing nervous and timid. Was it because she was at a vampire bar, or was there another reason for her behavior? I wondered why she was here, what she was looking for, and how she would feel with me inside her. It was at that exact moment, her eyes met mine, staring at me with her mouth slightly open. _Had she heard my thoughts?_

I felt a strange pull toward this girl and decided I had to meet her. As I approached her table, I caught her scent. My nostrils flared, my cock hardened, and my fangs popped. What the fuck? I turned around to calm myself down. She smelled of fairy, and I wanted to just rub myself all over her. I wanted to bite into her, tasting her. I wanted to fuck her and hear her scream my name. Dammit Northman, pull yourself together.

Taking a deep breath to calm me down, I inhaled her scent again. I held it together and sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Hello. I'm Eric Northman. And you are…?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. Isn't she sweet, I thought.

"I'm Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."


End file.
